Le cas de Mr Mcavoy,ami du Dr Watson
by Miss Shirley
Summary: James, un proche ami de Watson demande à le contacter pour lui confier un cas délicat qui risque de détruire sa carrière de militaire. Quelle sera la réaction de Holmes ? Quel était la réelle relation entre Watson et James ? La relation de Holmes et Watson va être bouleversé à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

Pendant le trajet en fiacre, je relisais à nouveau pour la centième fois la lettre qui j'avais reçu, il y'a une semaine d'un ami, ancien soldat comme moi pendant la campagne des Indes. James était un frère d'arme, nous avions vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. Nous avions vu des horreurs. Ensemble nous avions compris que la guerre était en réalité plus dure et cruelle que le décrivait les journaux.

Ainsi nous avions perdu ensemble une part de notre jeunesse innocente.

J'apprécié James car il était le soldat le plus loyal, fidèle, courageux et doué que j'ai connu. Il était intelligent et souvent même le commandant lui demandait son opinion avant de lancer une offensive. De lui se dégager une confiance et un charisme impressionnant. Une fois j'avais même était témoin d'une scène irréaliste entre lui et un général. Alors que le général perdit sa patience et se mit à crier pour défendre ses idées sur une stratégie militaire, James avait gardé un calme froid et hautain. Il n'avait jamais levé le ton et avait eu gain de cause.

Il est facile de divine la suite, un général qui perd son calme perd rapidement le respect de son régiment et c'est ce qui arriva. Quant à James, il en sorti, plus respecté que jamais. On le prix réellement au sérieux après cette altercation. Il avait eu vu juste et on lui donna petit à petit plus de responsabilité.

James était de la même classe sociale que moi, une famille ni démunie ni aisée. J'avais décidé de devenir mes soldats pour recevoir une bourse pour le financement de mes études de médecine, James le voulais par conviction et devoir envers son pays comme il aimait le répétait.

Dans ce fiacre, en direction du bar où James m'avait donné rendez vous, je revis des souvenirs de James sous le ciel brulant de l'Inde. Je me souviens de sa carrure impressionnante, de des yeux bleu honnête mais implacable.

Un instant j'eu une notre vision fugace, moi contre un mur brulant dans un village pauvre de l'inde le jour du marché, l'atmosphère brulante et bondée nous procurant une certaine intimité, lui me bloquant le soleil, une main prés de ma tête et son regard impatient sur moi.

Je secouai la tête de ces images d'une vie enterrée. Je sentis la culpabilité me rongé un instant mais je la balayai aussitôt.

Le fiacre s'arrêta et je descendis rapidement, à la fois pressé et intimidée par la rencontre avec James. Je vis le bar qui était le lieu de notre rencontre. Le quartier était habité par la petite bourgeoisie, l'endroit était donc élégant mais sans plus.

J'entrai donc, la lumière était tamisée, le bar n'était pas encore complet. Je vérifiai l'heure, dix-neuf heures passée de quelques minutes, James devait être déjà arrivé. Je fis un signe de tête à celui qui semblait être le propriétaire puis mon regard passa aux hommes assis sur les tabourets, buvant seul puis je vis quelques couples. Un mouvement attira mon regard et j'eu le souffle coupé en voyant James se levait, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Mes souvenirs étaient éloignés de la réalité sans doute à cause des huit ans qui s'étaient écoulés depuis notre dernière poignée de main. Il s'avança vers moi et je me repris en dominant mes sentiments. Il arriva enfin à ma hauteur et l'émotion me pris que je sentis mes mains légèrement tremblaient.

Son regard était sur moi aussi confiant qu'avant, son charisme imposant était mis en valeur par son costume élégant. Ses yeux bleu féroce me dévisagèrent et sa main calleuse et forte se posa sur mon épaule avec une étrange douceur

« John, mon camarade, tu as à peine changé. Cette même impression se dégage de vous.»

Je ne sus quoi répondre, il rit doucement à cela et me pris doucement l'épaule pour me faire assoir. Son regard toujours sur moi brillait d'un plaisir non dissimulé, de petite ride se dessiner autour de ses yeux quand il souriait. Il posa une main sur ses cheveux bruns qu'il jeta en arrière puis commanda pour nous deux.

« James cela fait des années, j'aimerais dire que tu n'as pas changé mais cela serait faux. Tu es bien plus effrayant qu'auparavant »

Il éclata d'un rire sincère et posa une main sur mon avant-bras

« Ton honnête m'avais manqué John.»

Puis en buvant une gorgée de scotch sans glaçon il reprit d'une voix moins forte

« Et il n'a pas que cela qui m'a manqué chez toi. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, John »

Gêné, je baissai les yeux sur mes mains. Il serra légèrement mon avant-bras puis le relâcha complétement et parla d'une voix dénué de rancune :

« Allons, mon ami ne le prends pas de cette façon. Il m'est toujours délicieux de me rappeler de mes années avec toi dans l'enfer de la guerre. Ton visage après une nuit de sommeil est une des plus belles choses qui m'a était permis de voir dans ma vie.»

Un serveur nous apporta deux verres de scotch, je pris celui avec glaçon comme je le faisais huit ans avant.

« Tu sais que les glaçons diluent le scotch, il perd de sa pureté et de son gout subtil John »

Je souris à ce reproche, comme je le faisais des années auparavant.

« Je suis un mauvais buveur James »

James sourit et but une gorgée en me jetant le même regard intriguait que j'avais pris l'habitude de connaitre.

« La moustache te va bien peut-être que je devais essayer »

« James ! »

Il rit en posant son verre sur la table.

« Quoi ? C'est un compliment. Tu as toujours du mal à les accepter n'est-ce pas ? »

Je haussai les épaules pour toute réponse. Puis je me souvins de la lettre qu'il m'avait envoyée

« James, pourquoi as-tu demandais qu'on se voit rapidement ? »

Ces yeux perdu toute luminosité, ses traits se durcirent, sa mâchoire se crispa. Etre témoin de cette transmission m'inquiéta énormément. J'eu l'impression que le bar devint silencieux et que tout le monde attendait la révélation mais lorsque je me retournai vers la salle, tous les clients semblaient indifférent à nous.

Je pris courage et posa une main sur son bras, mon inquiétude devait se lire tout aussi facilement car James se repris et bu une longue gorgée du scotch.

D'une voix rassurante je mis fin à ce silence pesant et qui me glaçait le sang :

« Quoi qu'il se passe, sois assuré de mon soutien James »

James me sourit et posa la main sur la mienne, sa chaleur me donna des picotements mais je le dissimulai. Nos yeux ne se quittèrent pas, un instant son regard glissa sur mes lèvres puis revinrent à mes yeux. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, je bougeai sur mon chaise, il lâcha ma main.

« John sais-tu qui je suis devenu ? »

Presque vexé qu'il puisse penser que je n'ai pas porté intérêt à sa carrière militaire alors que la mienne s'était arrêtée rapidement.

« Bien sûr James, Haut Général, Conseiller Militaire à la Cour »

Il sourit mais ses yeux étaient aussi inquiet qu'il y'a quelques instants. Il semblait fier. Ne vous trompez pas lecteur, cette fierté n'était pas de l'orgueil mal placé au contraire, je savais qu'il était fier d'apprendre que j'avais suivis sa carrière prouvant ainsi mon attachement à lui.

Son charisme sembla encore plus impressionnant à cet insant, il hocha poliment la tête.

« J'ai bataillé dur pour arriver à cet place. Tu sais mes origines John et il n'est pas exagéré de dire que ma vie ne m'a jamais fait de cadeaux. Je suis arrivé où je suis grâce à mes seuls talents. »

Je lui souris :

« Et je n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité de te dire que je suis très heureux pour toi. Tu étais le plus doué de notre régiment »

Il leva la main et commanda à nouveaux deux verres puis reprit

« Et pourtant tout aujourd'hui tout va s'écrouler. Ma carrière, mon statut social vont être ruinés.»

Le silence reprit quand le serveur nous débarrassa et déposa les verres pour repartir tout aussi rapidement. James et moi nous n'étions pas quitter des yeux, cherchant à lire dans l'autre.

« Dis-moi, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Chantage »

A ce mot, je me figeai ne comprenant plus rien à la situation. James sembla mal à l'aise et cela me surpris car jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi. Tout en lui d'habitude respirait la confiance en soi et l'orgueil du militaire. Il bu une gorgée et repoussa son verre comme si le scotch l'avait dégouté. J'attendis patiemment qu'il reprenne pour ne pas le brusquer

« J'ai aimé John. J'ai fait l'erreur de croire être aimé. Et pourtant mon soi-disant bien aimé est prêt à me vendre »

Le choc m'empêcha de dire un seul mot, mon sang taper dans mes tempes. James sembla un instant embarrassé puis il soupira mais sa voix était d'une volonté féroce lorsqu'il reprit

« Tu sais ce que je pense de la moral John. Pour ma part, chacun fais ce qu'il veut et assume les conséquences quand il le faut. »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier envers moi James »

Il me regarda avec un soupçon de regret puis repris comme si de rien n'était

« Je ne me justifie pas, je m'explique. J'ai fait une erreur et je comprendrais John que tu ne veuille pas être mêlé à ça. J'ai moi aussi suivi ta carrière, tu as un cabinet de médecin maintenant »

« C'est exact mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de t'aider du mieux que je peux »

Il sembla légèrement surpris, vexé je répliquai.

« Tu doutes de moi ? »

Il secoua la tête et ses yeux s'adoucis, un sourire sincère dessinait ses lèvres

« Non je doute de mériter ton aide, mon ami. Tu as m'as était précieux dans le passé et tu l'es toujours autant mais je ne voudrais que par ma faute... »

« Ne continue pas, je suis là non ? Donc ne te remplis pas de pensée décourageante. Parle-moi un peu plus sur ta situation »

« J'ai écrit des lettres, ces lettres ne peuvent être niées, mon nom, ma signature y est dans chacune d'elles. Elles contiennent des choses…intimes, privées John.»

Il s'approcha de moi et je ne me sentis nullement mal à l'aise parce que des années auparavant cela était une chose normale pour nous deux. Sa voix devint proche du murmure.

« Je n'ai pas honte de dire que dans ces lettres, je lui ai déclaré mes sentiments en des termes non équivoques et cela plusieurs fois. Il n'y a pas que ça…mais tu n'as pas besoin de connaitre tous les détails, tu comprends déjà aisément la situation »

Je hochai la tête pris d'effroi

« Que veux-t-il ? »

James frotta son visage et repris

« Sept mille livres »

J'ouvris les yeux en grands choqué par le montant exorbitant.

« John écoute moi, tu me connais, je déteste ces personnes sans fierté dénué de toute humanité profitant d'un moment de faiblesse des autres pour les mettre à terre et pourtant si j'avais la somme je le paierais sans discuter mais voilà je ne l'ai pas et l'aurais sans doute jamais. »

Je pris une gorgée rapide pour me donner une certaine consistance et avoir le temps de tout comprendre de la situation.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi James ? »

Il sembla un instant hésité, chose encore rare pour lui, il balaya la salle de son regard puis revint à moi

« Je sais que tu vis avec ce détective, Mr Holmes, ces prouesses sont souvent dans le journal. Il est spécialisé dans ce genre de situation n'est-ce pas ? Les situations délicates et qui demande de la discrétion »

Lorsque j'entendis le nom de Holmes, je fus pris d'une inquiétude qui me noua l'estomac.

« James tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes, Holmes ne s'occupe pas des affaires de mœurs, il ne les intéresse pas les trouvant ennuyantes et une perte de temps. Il n'acceptera jamais. »

James posa une main sur mon bras et repris

« Même si tu lui demandais personnellement, je ne sais pas par exemple comme une faveur personnelle. Tu vis avec lui depuis des années, exact ? »

« Oui c'est exact mais… »

« N'êtes-vous pas ami ? »

Je levai un regard interrogatif vers James qui semblait déterminé.

« Si nous le sommes mais James… je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur les affaires qu'il choisit. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sent obligé de faire cela au nom de notre amitié »

James me regarda silencieusement un long moment puis me souris lentement avec une douceur qui me fit me sentir mal à l'aise.

« Je comprends John, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cela. Pardonne-moi mon ami. »

Je hochai silencieusement la tête. Il se leva et posa des billets sur la table lorsque je vous refuser, il me sourit en silence et parti.

Une minute de silence suivit son départ, je regardai nos verre de scotch sur la table. Les glaçons avaient fondus dans le mien donnant une couleur plus claire à mon scotch qu'à celui de James. Je me sentis coupable, James allait tout perdre parce que je refusai d'essayer de convaincre Holmes de prendre cette affaire.

Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas totalement la vérité. Peut-être que ce qui m'inquiétez vraiment c'était que ces deux hommes si différents et pourtant avec beaucoup de chose en commun se rencontre.

Je soupirai et me leva d'un bond pour sortir du bar. Je tombai sur une rue remplie de passant sorti pour sans doute aller diner ou profiter d'une soirée à l'opéra. Je criai le prénom de mon ami mais seul des regards agacés me répondirent.

Alors que je serai les points de frustration, ne sachant même pas où il résidé, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai instantanément et James me regard avec une tendresse qui bouleversa quelque chose en moi. Une fine pluie commençait à tomber mais je la sentis à peine.

« James, je vais en parler à Holmes. J'essayerais de le convaincre de prendre cette affaire et de t'aider »

«John »

Je secouai la tête ne voulant pas entendre la suite, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas à Londres en ce moment mais j'ai reçu un télégramme me prévenant de son arrivée demain, je lui en parlerais à ce moment-là. Dis-moi comment puis-je te joindre ? »

Il sortit une carte de son portefeuille et me la tendis, je la rangeai aussitôt pour la protéger de la pluie.

« Merci John, peu importe la réponse de ton ami, je me souviendrais des efforts pour moi, ton vieil ami de l'armée »

Je souris et voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à me remercier mais il glissa une main chaude sur ma nuque et s'approcha d'un pas vers moi, stupéfait je ne bougeai pas. Les gens semblaient à peine faire attention à nous, ils étaient pressés de se mettre à l'abri et la pluie semblait redoubler.

« Merci » murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Sa voix grave me fit fermer instinctivement les yeux, son ton intime me fit plonger des années en arrière quand j'étais un jeune soldat envoyé dans un pays chaud et sauvage pour protéger ma patrie et où j'avais la rencontre de cet homme impressionnant.

Il recula et n'attendant pas de réponse, il partit en me laissant seul avec ces émotions étranges. Je sentis mon estomac se noué, mes mains tremblaient légèrement et j'avais à peine conscience de la pluie sur moi.

Mon retour en fiacre se fit dans un brouillard complet. Mes sentiments et mes pensées étaient mitigées.

Et j'appréhendais plus que tout, la réaction de Holmes. Demain.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Qu'est-ce que j'ai écrit ? ?!

Cette histoire me hantait presque depuis un bon mois.

J'adore le prénom James, je trouve qu'une quelque chose d'héroïque s'y dégage. C'est un prénom de soldat ….

Bref, j'espère ne pas être trop ambitieuse pour cette fic mais je suis super excitée à l'idée d'écrire la suite, plein idée me viens à l'esprit.

Le trio : Holmes, Watson et James va être intéressant à raconte avec plein de tension !

Pour donner une petite idée de la suite (sans doute 5/6 chapitre plus ou moins long ou peut-être plus si l'histoire plait) :

a. Holmes va être très possessif

b. Watson va être un peu perdu avec lui-même

c. Holmes va défendre son territoire

d. James ne sera nullement impressionné par Holmes, au contraire même

e. Watson va défendre James et peut être mettre son amitié(ou plus) avec Holmes en danger

f. Holmes sera possessif

g. je vais raconter le passer de John/James..

H. Et Holmes sera très possessif

Bref que du plaisir à écrire.

D'habitude dans mes fic, Holmes et Watson sont déjà ensemble mais pas dans celle-ci.

Des avis, critiques, opinion ou juste un «c'est bien», ça me fait toujours super plaisir et j'ai besoin de ça en ce moment donc N'HESITEZ-PAS !

Nouveau chapitre, tous les mercredi mais peut être que je posterais le chapitre 2 dimanche.


	2. Chapter 2

Je passa ma soirée à penser à cette rencontre. Je mangea à peine et mon sommeil était troublé par les images du passé. Je me souvins avoir entendu dans les cauchemars de cette nuit-là, des cris, le bruit des armes puis avoir senti cette chaleur étouffante et sèche collée à ma peau. Et puis d'autre image remplaçaient me revient à l'esprit. Des visages de mon régiment, des soldats qui étaient devenu des amis puis des frères au fil des jours. Le visage de James ouvrant cette lettre qui avait tout bouleversé entre nous.

Je me réveillai brutalement, mes draps étaient trempés par ma sueur, mes vêtements me collaient à la peau. Il me fallut une minute entière pour prendre conscience où j'étais. Lentement la réalité reprit ces droits, ma respiration s'apaisa. Je m'assis en retirant le drap sur moi. Je bus le verre d'eau posé sur ma petite table de chevet d'un trait puis me leva pour me laver le visage.

L'appartement était calme, je descendis lentement les escaliers pour ne pas réveiller Madame Hudson de son sommeil léger. J'ouvris la porte du salon qui était toujours fermé la nuit. Je fus surpris en voyant Holmes debout devant la cheminée qui fumait. Il ne se retourna pas vers moi mais il devait connaitre ma présence intuitivement. Je refermai doucement la porte mais je n'osais briser le silence calme de notre salon.

Je m'assis sur mon fauteuil, Holmes jeta sa cigarette dans le feu de la cheminée et se retourna vers moi. Un instant, il glissa son regard sur ma personne en prenant son temps et je le laissai faire sans prononcer une remarque. Nous nous n'étions pas vu depuis deux semaines et je savais que d'un regard Holmes pouvait savoir comment je me portais. Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette et s'assis sur son fauteuil en face de moi, il portait la même tenue, une redingote noire qui lui donnait une élégance et un charisme particulier. Il n'était pas de ses hommes qui devaient en faire beaucoup pour qu'on les respecte. Intuitivement sans doute, les gens qui avaient porté le regard sur Holmes savait quel genre d'homme il était et qu'il valait mieux être son allié que son ennemi.

Sa silhouette fine et gracieuse était tournée vers moi et je ne pus empêcher un sourire en entendant le son de sa voix après deux semaines sans l'entendre

« Il est tôt pour être debout. Je pensais que vos insomnies avait cessaient. »

J'eu du mal à voir le regard e Holmes, les lumières de salon étaient tamisées, juste une bougie et la cheminée nous empêcher d'être dans la noir total.

« Elles le sont mais j'ai peut-être abusé du scotch hier soir. Vous connaisse l'effet qu'à l'alcool sur moi, Holmes»

Holmes inspira lentement une bouffée de cigarette et repris sur le même ton :

« C'est étrange, Mme Hudson m'a informé que vous avez peine touché votre diner et que vous avez refusé le verre d'alcool qu'elle voulait vous servir »

Je ne fus nullement honteux d'être pris comme une enfant même si c'était là une chose désagréable surtout devant Holmes.

« Y'a-t-il autre chose que vous avez demandé à Mme Hudson sur moi ? Devais-t-elle vous faire un journal détaillé de mes activités ainsi que de mes fréquentations ? »

Je crus voir un sourire mais il était dur d'en être certain. Holmes se leva, il alluma la lampe à huile situé en hauteur sur le côté de la cheminée, il régla la luminosité et la pièce s'éclaira. Il fit de même avec l'autre lampe située du côté gauche de la cheminée. Une fois cela fait, il alla vers le placard où nous rangions le scotch, prit deux verres et versa un fond de scotch dans chacun d'eux.

Il se retourna et me tendis le verre, je le pris en hochant la tête poliment. Holmes s'assis face à moi sur mon fauteuil.

« Vous connaissez mes défaut mieux que n'importe qui d'autre Watson »

Je pris une lente gorgée de l'alcool qui eut au moins pour effet la tension en moi. Je reposa le verre sur la table basse et j'observa le visage de Holmes. Il avait l'air, comme à son habitude à son retour de voyage, exténué et aminci mais la même étincelle de vivacité brillait dans ses yeux. Il sourit en voyant mon regard resté sur lui plus longtemps que le voudrais la politesse.

« Je les connais Holmes, mais prendre soin d'une personne n'en ai pas un. »

Holmes hocha la tête et continua à fumer. Son regard se porta sur mes cheveux légèrement humides.

« Avez-vous une idée qui pourrait expliquer que vous cauchemars de guerre reviennent huit ans depuis le dernier »

Je me tendis en entendant le mot guerre traverser les lèvres de Holmes. Jamais je ne lui avais vraiment parlé de mon passé en tant que soldat. Il connaissait des brindilles mais rien de précis. Je n'avais pas honte de mon passé, loin de là, j'avais combattu pour mon pays et ma reine. Toutefois je ne voyais pas aussi une raison pour lui en parler et je pensais qu'il s'ennuierait de m'entendre parler de cette partie de ma vie. La guerre, la politique ennuyait plus que tout Holmes.

« Je pense en connaitre la raison Holmes mais avant de tout vous expliquer, j'aimerais savoir comment s'est passé votre voyage en Italie. L'affaire délicate à était résolu comme vous le souhaitiez ? »

Je vis dans son regard qu'il hésita à répondre, voulant déjà connaitre la raison de mon cauchemar mais il haussa les épaules et se rapprocha de moi après avoir posé son verre sur la table.

Il parlé d'une voix excitée et toute sa personne se métamorphose, la langueur de toute à l'heure avait disparu pour laisser place à une énergie nerveuse

« L'affaire ! Et quelle affaire Watson, c'est une nouvelle fois dommage que vous n'ayez pas pus m'accompagner. Il m'a fallu du temps, beaucoup trop de temps pour comprendre les rôles de chaque protagoniste. Tout était si finement joué qu'on n'y voyait que du feu et pourtant … »

Il se tu et nos regards se crossèrent un instant, ses yeux gris troublèrent les miens et instinctivement je baissa les yeux vers la table basse. Un silence se fit rompu par la voix calme mais déterminée de Holmes

« Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse Watson ? »

Je ne répondis rien. J'essayais de trouver le courage qui parfois me faisait défaut face à Holmes. La voix de Holmes se fit plus proche lorsqu'il reprit

« J'insiste »

Je relevai mes yeux et rien ne pouvais trahir l'impatience de Holmes mais je le connaissais assez bien pour la voir. Je pris une inspiration et me jeta à l'eau.

« Je respecte votre travail Holmes. J'ai essayé toute ses années de vous assister au mieux, d'être une certaine aide dans vos cas et j'espère pouvoir continuer à vous aider ainsi pendant encore de longue années »

Holmes leva un sourcil interrogatif mais il ne m'interrompit pas.

« Holmes »

« Venais-en aux fait Watson »

Je croisai mes mains sur mes genoux et continua

« Un ami est venu me voir hier soir.»

Le silence dura à peine un instant rompis aussitôt par Holmes

« Ami de votre temps en Inde »

Je hochai la tête. Les yeux de Holmes ne trahissaient rien, son expression du visage était neutre donc illisible. Il fit un signe de la main me poussant à continuer tout en jetant sa cigarette négligemment dans la cheminée.

« Il m'a demandé un service. Il est en mauvaise posture voyez-vous Holmes »

Je relevai le regard vers Holmes plus franchement et je levai la voix sans m'en rendre compte.

« Et si cet homme n'était pas un ami proche, un homme qui a beaucoup compté pour moi lorsque j'étais soldat, je ne me permettrais pas de vous demander une faveur. »

« Quelle faveur Watson ? »

Je soupirai mais je ne voulus pas répondre tout de suite. Je me sentais mal à l'aise de forcer ainsi la main à Holmes. Je ne voulais pas mêler Holmes à ma vie passé ni aux soucis de James parce que je savais que les choses pouvaient se retourner contre nous. Contre Holmes. Je ne me pardonnerais pas si un scandale touchait Holmes. La voix de Holmes se fit presque froide lorsqu'il répéta

« Je veux vous l'entendre dire Watson. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Il me sembla qu'il faisait trop chaud, je bougea un peu sur mon fauteuil pour trouver une meilleure position.

« Je souhaiterais que vous acceptez le cas de mon ami. »

Holmes ne réagit pas. Il se leva et se mis face à la cheminée.

« Pourquoi semblez-vous si hésitant comme si vous saviez que j'allais refuser ? Y'a-t-il quelque chose dans ce cas qui vous met mal à l'aise ? »

Gêné et pris de court, je ne répondis pas immédiatement. Holmes se tourna vers ma personne en posant une main sur le dos de son fauteuil.

« Je sais que les affaires de mœurs n'ont pas vos faveurs »

Il hocha la tête

« Quel type d'affaire Watson ? »

« Chantage »

Holmes sembla déçu, il secoua la tête puis repris une cigarette de son étui. Il fit quelque pas puis se remit devant la cheminée

« Si votre ami était une femme, je l'aurais volontiers aidé sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Toutefois c'est un homme, il doit avoir les compétences pour s'aider lui-même et se sortir d'un chantage »

Je secouai la tête et me leva à mon tour. Je n'étais pas particulièrement surpris du refus de Holmes. Je savais qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté l'affaire aussi facilement et que le convaincre serait un défi. Je gardai mon calme et m'approcha de lui, jusqu'à être face à lui.

« Holmes.. »

Il ne me laissa pas continuer et pris une bouffe de sa cigarette

« Si cet homme ne peux pas se sortir tout seul de cette situation délicate, il pourrait demander l'aide de la police »

« Holmes, vous savez tout comme moi que la police échoue lorsque son aide est sollicité dans ce type de cas. De plus il a une position qui ne lui permet pas une indiscrétion sur sa situation. »

Le regard de Holmes se troubla, il sembla essayer de lire en moi afin de comprendre mes motivations. Ses yeux s'assombries et devint presque dur lorsqu'il répondu d'une voix froide

« Et cet ami ne peux pas solliciter son aide par lui-même ? Il doit passer par vous. Cela n'est pas preuve d'un grand courage. »

« Il ne voulait pas vous déranger. Il voulait être sûr que vous acceptiez de prendre son cas avant de venir vous rencontrer »

Holmes fis un pas vers moi, surpris je faillis reculer mais me repris juste à temps. Alors que je pensais qu'il allait encore refuser ma faveur, il demanda :

« Quel genre de chantage ? »

« Avec des lettres, elles ne peuvent être niées, son écriture ainsi que sa signature sont dans chacune de ces lettres. On ne peut émettre aucun doute sur leurs authenticités »

Agacée Holmes marcha quelque pas, jetant un regard vers la rue déserte

« Voilà qui est fâcheux. Il faut être bien sûr de soi pour faire une telle erreur, qu'en dites-vous Watson ? »

Je voulu une nouvelle fois défendre James alors je répondis d'une voix posée

« Ou avoir une entière confiance en la personne qui fait l'objet de notre amour »

Holmes rit et ce rire me blessa au plus profondément de ma personne. Ce rire toucha un point sensible en moi mais Holmes ne sembla même pas le remarquer, il se retourner vers moi et continua d'une voix moqueuse :

« Donc être un sot ou un faible »

Je répondis sur un ton agacé que je ne réussis pas à contenir :

« Si pour vous un homme amoureux doit être décrit ainsi alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous contredire puisque vous sembler si sûr de vous Holmes »

La réponse ne sembla pas plaire à Holmes car il murmura quelque chose sur un ton impatient. Le silence reprit et j'essaya de maitriser ma patience. Je savais que j'avais l'avenir de James entre mes mains et que je me sentirais coupable si j'avais échoué. Je me sentais mal à l'idée de devoir dire à James que je n'avais pas pu lui être d'aucune aide.

« Je dois aller voir Lestrade tôt dans la matinée, il a demandé mon aide pour une affaire de vol. Dites à votre ami de venir ici à 18h30. »

Je ne pus contenir mon soulagement en fermant les yeux un instant. Lorsque je les ouvris, Holmes était à peine à un pas de moi, je ne l'avais même pas entendu se déplacer.

« Merci Holmes ». Je prononçai ces mots avec sincérité et reconnaissance. Je savais que cela coûtais à Holmes de prendre un cas qui sans doute, se révélerait ennuyant. Il hocha la tête mais se yeux se fit un instant plus tendre envers moi. Ne sachant comment me comporter face à ce genre de sentiments provenant de Holmes, j'attendis qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Je fais cela uniquement pour vous Watson, comprenez le bien »

Je hocha la tête et souris

« Je le comprends et je suis reconnaissant. Voulez-vous que je vous parle plus de l'affaire ? »

Il secoua la tête et me contourna pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre

« Non, votre ami le fera parfaitement bien. Quel est son nom ? »

« James Mcavoy »

Holmes hocha la tête pendant qu'il retirait sa veste noire.

« Maintenant allez-vous couchez. Nous reparlons de tout ceux-ci demain soir. Ne m'attendez pas pour le petit déjeuner, j'ai à peine dormi pendant le voyage du retour. »

Je lui souris et observa un instant Holmes faire méticuleusement sa toilette comme les chats. Lavant ses mains avec patience puis jeta de l'eau froide sur son visage, ses cheveux tombaient légèrement sur son front avec élégance.

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez enfin de retour »

Holmes s'essuya avec une serviette blanche pliée sur son lit et me jeta un long regard. Voulant mettre fin à ma gène, j'allai vers la porte du salon pour remonter à ma chambre. Holmes sortie, il portait seulement son gilet noir et ses cheveux en bataille lui donner un air plus jeune.

« Il est bon de revenir à la maison mon ami. Bonne nuit Watson. »

Je hocha la tête et ferma la porte doucement. La vue de Holmes habillé plus simplement que d'habitude me revint à l'esprit lorsque je m'allongeai dans mon lit. Son regard doux lorsqu'il me souhaita bonne nuit fut mon dernier souvenir avant que je m'endorme profondément.

Aucun cauchemar ne vint perturber mon sommeil cette fois ci.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Alors ?

Ce chapitre est plutôt calme. Comme on dit le calme avant la tempête.

J'ai un peu lu sur les stress post traumatique, beaucoup de soldat ont ça à leur retour de la guerre, entre autre. Je pense que Watson aura encore quelques mauvaises nuits.

J'aime l'idée d'un Holmes habillé simplement avec ses cheveux en bataille. Je pense que je n'en ai pas fini avec ça, surtout que j'ai encore à l'esprit la version Granada avec Jeremy Brett pendant l'épisode de noël, quand Mme Hudson sort Holmes de son lit…

Ah oui et je ne regrertte rien... James Mcavoy ça me plait. Et puis l'acteur est génial. Je me suis rendue à la fin mais même après avoir cherché, aucun autre nom ne plaisait autant que MCavoy.

Bref, je suis allé voir Pacific rim et ce film est juste GENIAL !. Rien à voir avec Man of steel qui est vraiment….chacun ses goûts comme on dit. En plus la BO de PR est une bombe.


	3. Chapter 3

Il n'est pas nécessaire de dire au lecteur que, dès lors que Holmes avait accepté cette rencontre avec mon ami, une sinueuse inquiétude m'accapara. Pour diverse raison, je pressentais que la rencontre entre ces deux hommes ne serait ni anodine ni simple. Et pourtant, étrangement ces deux hommes partageaient beaucoup de point commun. Ils n'aimaient ni la bassesse humaine, ni la lâcheté. Il était tous les deux pourvu d'une intelligence hors norme certes dans des domaines différents : l'un dans celui de la déduction et l'autre dans la stratégie militaire. Leur caractère aussi avaient de nombreuses ressemblances, ils savaient garder la tête froide en toute circonstance, leur courage n'étaient plus à démontrer. Ils avaient aussi une perception du monde singulière, ils voyaient les choses différemment que le commun des mortels et remarquer des choses que personne d'autre n'aurait remarquer avant eux. Ce qui peut justifier jusqu'à un certain point leur réussite dans leur domaine de prédilection. Enfin, dire que ces deux hommes étaient orgueilleux est un euphémisme.

Le charisme que ces deux hommes dégageaient était aussi un élément commun à leur personne. Même si y réfléchissant plus profondément, je remarquai que ce charisme n'étaient pas le même. Leur nature était différente.

Holmes ne laissaient jamais personne indifférent à sa personne, son entrée dans une pièce ne passait jamais inaperçue, il avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait que les gens portaient leur attention sur lui. Sa démarche élégante mais imposante accentué par son regard d'une gris particulier le rendait différent des autres. Et son indifférence qu'il affichait envers quasiment tout le monde ne le rendait pas facile à approcher d'où la naissance de ragots sur sa personne. A peine si il acceptait de serrer la main des hommes qui lui tendaient. Et cela, peu importe leur place dans la société. Holmes instaurait une barrière entre lui et l'autre.

James était différent, il entrait dans une pièce et certes tous les regards allaient vers lui. Mais pour d'autre raisons, il était très sociable, il avait toujours un mot sympathique pour tous le monde, lorsqu'il serrait une main, sa poigne était à la fois ferme mais jamais forte comme certains hommes aimait le faire peur prouver leur force. Lui, il n'avait nullement besoin de cela, le respect des autres, il le gagnait naturellement sans artifice. Il connaissait beaucoup de chose sur un grand nombre de domaine mais il excellait en politique et dans le domaine militaire. Son regard honnête et d'un bleu vif et son sourire amusé mettaient n'importe qui à l'aise donnant l'impression qu'on connaissait cet homme depuis toujours.

Ainsi, le charisme froid et élégant qui imposait le respect aux autres de Holmes était bien différent du charisme de Mcavoy. Cela peut aussi s'expliquer par leur origine sociale, Holmes était selon mon opinion et au vu de sa personne, une personne issu d'une famille sinon aristocratique mais aisée. Il était allé à l'université contrairement à Mcavoy issu d'une famille pauvre et qui avait fui ses origines en s'engageant dans l'armée.

Ainsi avec tous ces éléments que je viens de mettre en avant le lecteur peut comprendre mon appréhension à la simple pensée de la rencontre de ces deux hommes.

Le jour de leur rencontre, je ne vis pas Holmes au petit déjeuner, il était sans doute allé voir Lestrade comme il me l'avait dit la veille. Ma journée à mon cabinet m'était insupportable et longue. Epuisante moralement, je prenais plus de temps qu'à mon habitude avec mes patients, me perdant dans mes pensées très souvent et leur demandant de me répéter leurs symptômes. Je ne mangeai rien le midi, un nœud me bloqua l'appétit et je le sentais pesé sur mes nerfs. Je rentrai à six heures à l'appartement, Madame Hudson me jeta un drôle de regard en prenant mon parapluie mouillé par la fine pluie qui tombait sur Londres.

« Holmes est-il là ? »

« Non Docteur et je n'ai eu aucun message de sa part dans la journée. »

Je soupirai et monta les escaliers pour arriver au salon. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée dégageant une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Je jetai un regard inquiet à ma montre et m'assis sur mon fauteuil dans l'attente du retour de Holmes. Je n'entendis même pas Mme Hudson montait les escaliers. Elle posa son plateau sur la table basse face à moi et me versa du thé dans une tasse puis elle me la tendit silencieusement.

« Longue journée Docteur ? »

Je pris une gorgée de mon thé et le posa sur la table.

« La fin de la journée nous le dira. »

Mme Hudson me jeta un regard interrogateur, je poussai un soupir et m'enfonça plus profondément dans mon fauteuil.

« Un ami de l'armée vient demander de l'aide à Holmes »

Un sourire compatissant se dessina sur les lèvres de notre logeuse et elle hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Je peux comprendre votre inquiétude docteur. Je vais devoir vous laisser, je n'ai pas finis les préparatifs pour le diner et vous savez que Monsieur Holmes est dans une humeur noir quand vous diner en retard »

Je hochai la tête et la laissa sortir du salon, elle referma le salon derrière elle. Je me levai de mon fauteuil et jeta un regard par la fenêtre mais je ne voyais presque rien, le brouillard s'était levé et la fine pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée. A dix-neuf heure moins dix, je me mis à penser que Holmes avait dû oublier le rendez-vous. Sans doute que le cas de Lestrade l'avait accaparé l'esprit et dans ces cas-là, plus rien ne l'intéressait.

Je tentai de calmer mon inquiétude du mieux que je pus mais je me voyais mal annoncer à James que son entretien était annulé parce que Holmes avait mieux à faire.

« Inquiet Watson ? »

Je me retournai, Holmes avait une lueur amusée dans ses yeux, qui lui donnait un air plus jeune.

« Pas particulièrement Holmes »

Holmes s'abstient de répondre mais son regard en disait long sur ses pensées. Il alla dans sa chambre et se rafraîchit le visage avec l'eau de la petite bassine posée sur commode. Il prit la serviette qu'avais mis d'avance Madame Hudson sur la commande. Il s'essuya lentement et revint vers le salon.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà votre camarade de l'armée ? »

« James… »

« Mcavoy, j'ai fait quelque recherches sur lui via mon frère, son dossier est tout à fait intéressant. Issu d'une famille pauvre, il s'est engagé à 18 ans dans l'armée et il a gravi les échelons grâce à son esprit tacticien. Vous avez étaient dans le même régiment pendant deux ans »

« Oui Holmes, mais vous aurez pu éviter la peine de faire appel à votre frère, tout ceux-ci j'aurais pu vous le dire de vive voix »

Holmes hocha simplement la tête et s'assis sur son fauteuil

« Toutefois je préfère avoir les informations à partir d'une source extérieur, qui n'a aucun intérêt dans l'affaire »

Je m'assis sur mon fauteuil et m'assis face à lui. Son regard était rivé au mien comme lorsqu'il attendait mes réactions.

« Je n'ai aucun intérêt dans l'affaire Holmes »

Il sorti son étui à cigarette, en pris une et la porta à ses lèvres puis sortie la petite boite allumette de sa poche, alluma la cigarette et jeta l'allumette dans la cheminée. Il avait fait tous ses gestes sans me lâcher du regard, après une première bouffée de tabac, il reprit

« C'est votre ami donc vous avez un intérêt dans l'affaire. Celui de l'aider du mieux que vous pourrait »

« Et bien oui sans doute mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne vais pas énoncer la réalité comme elle, en exagérant par exemple ses qualités et en diminuant ses défauts »

« Vous prenez les choses trop personnellement Watson. Je n'ai rien décidé encore de quel genre d'homme était votre ami. Maintenant si je ne me trompe pas, il va traverser la porte du salon dans quelques secondes »

Je n'eu pas de mettre en doute le propos de Holmes que déjà la porte s'ouvrait. Mme Hudson laissa passer James qui lui décocha un sourire en la remerciant. Elle lui rendit son sourire et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Je me levai aussitôt pour saluer mon ami.

« James, comment vas- tu ? »

Il me prit la main que je lui tendis et la serra doucement puis la lâcha en me répondant

« Le temps de Londres m'est devenu à la limite du supportable, je dirais presque que la chaleur aride me manque.»

« J'ai ressenti la même chose, les premières semaines de mon retour en Angleterre, et parfois encore je suis nostalgique du climat en Inde.»

Holmes se leva et je fis un pas sur le côté pour le laisser serrer la main que lui tendais déjà James. Holmes ne fis que lui sourire de sa manière presque féline. D'un geste de la main, il lui proposa de s'assoir sur le canapé. Comme à son habitude, James ne montra pas la teneur de ses pensées face à aux manières particulières de Holmes. Il s'assit avec ce maintien propre au militaire. Holmes était resté debout, James commença

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Votre réputation vous précède Monsieur Holmes, vos capacités sont tout à fait exceptionnelles. »

Holmes resta insensible à ces compliments et répondu en détaillant James de toute sa personne.

« Donc vous faites parties de ces hommes qui porte de l'intérêt à l'opinion publique ? »

James ne cilla pas et répondit :

« L'opinion publique comme vous dites Monsieur Holmes est un bon moyen de connaitre jusqu'à certain point bien sur un homme. »

Je m'assis sur mon fauteuil et attendis la réponse de Holmes. Elle ne vint pas, son regard d'un gris vif et perçant observait silencieusement James. Au bout d'un instant qui me parut long, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Holmes et il répondu :

« C'est une des raisons de votre visite Mr Mcavoy. L'opinion publique, le que diras-t-on. Vous soignais votre apparence, vos relations avec la haute société mais quelque chose maintenant se met en travers de votre chemin, vous bloquant l'accès à ce que vous n'avez pas encore. Le respect complet de la caste des militaires. Il faut, je crois, un an de service en tant que haut gradé dans le domaine militaire pour réellement obtenir de l'influence dans la politique et au sein des militaires. Je ne fais pas d'erreur en disant que vous êtes dans une période probatoire. Si vous échouez, vous chuterez d'un grade. Quel grade déjà Mr Mcavoy ? »

« Lieutenant »

J'avais observé pendant tout le discours de Holmes, James. Il semblait agacé et surpris de propos de Holmes. Mais je remarquai tous ses détails car je connaissais bien cet homme, un autre n'aurais rien vu. Toutefois je ne doutais pas que Holmes avait lui aussi remarqué l'effet de ses paroles sur James. Holmes sourit et se leva en s'appuyant sur la cheminée.

« Je ne suis pas familier avec tous ces grades militaires. Voyez-vous, je n'ai jamais porté un quelconque intérêt au domaine militaire. »

Je jetai un regard à Holmes puis regarda James qui sourit à son tour.

« Je dois dire qu'il en est de même pour moi. Les faits divers ne m'ont jamais intéressé. »

Je retins le soupir qui fallut échapper de mes lèvres, commençant à perdre patience par les échanges de ces deux hommes. Je sentis une tension à peine perceptible mais bien présente alourdir l'atmosphère du salon. Alors que j'allais tenter de changer de sujet, Holmes me coupa dans mon élan :

« Et pourtant, vous êtes ici, me demandant mon aide. La vie est étrange n'est-ce pas Mr McAvoy ? »

James perdit un peu de son sourire mais ne détourna pas le regard de Holmes. J'en profita donc changer de sujet :

« James pourrais-tu expliquer à Holmes, la raison exacte de ta venue. Je ne lui ai rien dit, il préfère te l'entendre raconter »

Holmes se rassit. Et James commença à raconter son cas.

A partir de ce moment-là rien ne fut vraiment pareil. Je pense souvent qu'il y'a un avant et après le cas Mcavoy. Je ne m'attendais ni à la réaction de Holmes, ni à la mienne. J'avais oublié à quel point le destin était maître de notre vie. Et je pense encore aux jours d'aujourd'hui, où je mets pour la première fois cette histoire sur papier, que Mcavoy était celui qui fit basculer la balance d'un côté plutôt que de l'autre.

Est-ce que les choses auraient différentes si mon ami n'était jamais revenu me voir ? Indéniablement oui.

Mais comme nous le savons tous, le changement peut être à la fois, une bénédiction, un cadeau de dieu et une malédiction, un présent du diable.

…..

A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ferais des cours chapitre, ne dépassant pas 2000 mots.

En espérant que cela vous avez apprécié…


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne prononçai pas un seul mot durant les explications que James donna à Holmes sur sa délicate situation. Et pourtant lecteur, je sentis une tempête de sentiments en moi d'une telle violence que mes mains tremblaient légèrement. J'essayai de cacher ce détail aux yeux de Holmes en les enserrant l'une dans l'autre mais je n'étais pas certain que ce simple stratagème mettrait en défaut un homme du détail tel que Holmes.

A mon étonnement, la voix de James resta égale et forte dénuée de toute gêne. Son regard franc ne se détachait pas de celui froid de Holmes.

« Je suis victime d'un odieux chantage Mr Holmes. Et puisque vous voulez entendre les détails de ma bouche alors je vous les raconterais aussi clairement que je l'ai fait avec John.»

Holmes ne semblait pas comme à son habitude impatiente d'entendre les faits. Son regard glissa un instant vers ma personne pour revenir aussitôt sur James. Il invita James un poursuivre d'un léger signe de tête. James poursuivit donc :

« Des lettres compromettantes sont utilisées contre ma personne. J'ai eu la stupidité de croire que j'étais à l'abri de cela. »

« Vous voulez dire que le destinataire de ces lettres vous fait du chantage ? »

« C'est cela Monsieur Holmes »

« Et qui est cette personne ? »

Lecteur, je connaissais James depuis longtemps maintenant et les choses dures que nous avions traversées ensemble me conféraient une connaissance encore plus approfondie de sa personne. Ainsi, à l'instant où cette question fut posée, je remarquai la légère raideur de ses épaules. Il posa son regard sur le mien mais ma gorge était sèche pour prononcer le plus petit mot. Je me tus donc.

L'ambiance dans notre salon chaleureux était similaire à l'atmosphère aux prémices d'un orage, chargée d'une tension lourde et irrespirable. Lorsque James repris la parole je lui en fus presque reconnaissant pour enfin le bien être de mes nerfs.

« Cette personne Monsieur Holmes est un homme que j'ai rencontré lors de mes années de service en Indes orientales »

Une des choses qui m'a toujours particulièrement fasciné chez Holmes est la relation qu'il entretenait avec la morale. Je ne saurais dire qu'il avait une morale en tant que telle. Je veux dire par là, que ces valeurs morales étaient bien différentes de celle de notre époque. Alors que par exemple, le respect était acquis grâce à de bonnes mœurs surtout chez les femmes, Holmes préférait serrer la main d'une fille des rues que celle des plus importantes héritières de notre pays. Tout comme il n'était pas homme à juger quiconque. Il pouvait être répugné par les vices de l'homme mais rester froid devant eux lorsqu'il les avait en face de lui. En de rare cas, il perdit son sang-froid devant personne vils et basses mais quand il le se laisser aller de la sorte, c'était comme si la pièce s'était vider de toute son air. Il disait aussi parfois que la moralité était la meilleure façon de cacher le vice, Et malheureusement les cas que nous avons eus l'ont prouvé à ma plus grande stupéfaction.

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent la révélation de James. Etrangement, Holmes ne réagit d'aucune façon, son regard se posa à nouveau sur ma personne mais il semblait aussi calme et froid qu'à son habitude. Je ne s_us _ce qu'il chercha dans mes yeux.

« Continuez Monsieur Mcavoy. »

James reprit aussitôt mais il était indénouable qu'il avait perdu une certaine confiance en sa personne face à la réaction de Holmes.

« Et bien, j'ai mis fin à cette relation il y'a deux semaines de cela. Un soir, il est venu chez moi, en colère, à peine si il était reconnaissable. Sa haine était clairement affichée sur son visage, ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, je pense que nous nous sommes séparés de manières la plus courtoise possible. Enfin j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu Monsieur Holmes. Ce soir-là, il m'a clairement dit qu'il publierait les lettres en les envoyant dans ces journaux à scandale ou selon son gouts, il les enverrait à mes supérieur, mettant fin ainsi à ma carrière de Haut gradé.»

Un instant de silence ou James sembla tentais de maitriser ses émotions, se yeux vert bouillaient d'une telle énergie que j'en fus un instant stupéfait de revoir le même regard qu'il avait quand nous étions soldats aux milieux du champ de bataille.

« Si ce n'était qu'une question d'argent Monsieur Holmes, je la réglerais sans même déranger votre personne. Mais voyez-vous, comme vous devez peut être le savoir, je ne suis pas fils d'une famille aisée, tout ce que j'ai, je l'ai gagné dans les batailles, mettant ma vie en danger pour ma patrie et la Reine. Dix mille livres ne sont pas dans mes moyens et il refuse de diminuer le prix. Tout ceux-ci est dans le seul but de me ruiner socialement. Si ces lettres sont publiées, je finirais aux mieux exilé et dans le pire des cas, pendu ou emprisonné à vie, mon nom trainé dans la plus vil des boues. »

James sembla attendre la réponse de Holmes ou du moins attendre une réaction plus explicite que celle qu'il tenait froid et silencieux dans son fauteuil.

« Donc Monsieur Mcavoy, cet homme vous ferait du chantage parce que vous avez mis fin à votre relation »

« Je ne sais pas si le conditionnel dans votre phrase est nécessaire Mr Holmes »

Holmes se leva pour s'appuyer sur la cheminée en se laissant aller dans ses pensées. James me jeta un regard interrogateur mais je lui fis signe de patienter.

« Monsieur Mcavoy, je ne connais rien à l'amour, Watson pourra vous le confirmer. Un tel sentiment n'est pour ma personne que perde de temps et inutilité. Toutefois mon expérience lors de mes cas, les vies que j'ai vu défilé dans ce salon m'ont appris deux, trois choses sur ce sentiment. Un homme qui serait prêt à tout perdre par amour ne le ferait pas pour une rupture faite avec toute la courtoisie dont vous êtes capable, ce sont vos propres mots Monsieur Mcavoy. Je pense que cet homme à un compte à régler avec vous et pour ne pas perdre plus de temps avec vous, j'avancerais que vous ne me dîtes pas toute l'histoire. Je n'ai eu droit qu'aux bouts qui vous intéressent et vous conviennent. J'imagine que le docteur Watson a eu droit à cette même version des faits ? »

James se leva et son imposante stature se déploya sous mon regard stupéfait.

« Je ne vous permets pas de parler de version Monsieur Holmes, ce que je vous dis est vrai »

Holmes alla vers la porte de notre salon et posa sa main sur la poignée.

« Monsieur Mcavoy laissez-moi décidez ce de qui est vrai ou faux dans cette histoire. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez menti, vous n'était pas aussi stupidement simple mais il manque des parties à votre histoire. Quand vous voudriez les dire à moi mais aussi au docteur Watson, qui j'en suis sûr doit être lui aussi curieux de connaitre la véritable histoire, revenez »

Holmes ouvrit la porte et fit signe à James de sortir. Celui-ci n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il posa un regard stupéfait sur moi, ses yeux si calme et solide d'habitude semblait en colère et perdu. Je me levai pour tenter de lui apporter un quelconque soutien et essayais de faire changer d'avis Holmes, le convaincre de la véracité de l'histoire de James. Car je ne doutais pas un seul instant des propos qu'avait prononcés mon ami. Il fit quelques pas vers Holmes pour sortir mais alors qu'il posa le pied sur le couloir, il se retourna vers moi :

« John j'aimerais te parler un instant si tu le veux bien »

Bien sûr j'acceptai mais Holmes m'empêcha de répondre positivement. Il fit un pas vers James, sa voix lorsqu'il répondit à James me parut si froide et hautaine que je la reconnu à peine

« Vous connaissez le chemin, ne faites pas perdre plus de temps au docteur Watson »

Un moment, leur regards se croisèrent mais James sembla hésiter à revenir à la charge, il me jeta un derniers regard puis il descendu les escaliers d'un pas pressé, une calèche l'attendait. J'entendis les sabots des chevaux et lorsque je fus arrivé à la fenêtre, James était déjà parti. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas m'énerver sur la scène dont j'avais été témoin. Holmes avait déjà semblait oublier toute l'affaire, il fumait une cigarette en lisant le journal de l'après-midi.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ce que vous avait fait. Votre comportement envers James n'est ni correct ni juste ni digne d'un gentleman anglais »

Holmes leva un instant les yeux de son article mais en reprit aussitôt la lecture indifférent à mes propos. L'indifférence de Holmes envers ma personne était, je l'avoue, mon point faible dans cette relation. Il m'était extrêmement pénible de subir son indifférence simulée ou non. Il y'avait dans cette indifférence quelque chose de froid et presque cruelle. L'indifférence de Holmes était d'une brutalité hors norme.

Je m'avançai donc vers lui pour essayer d'obtenir son attention.

« Je vous le répète, la manière dont vous venait d'agir est inqualifiable. Si vous refusiez cette affaire, vous auriez pu lui dire correctement au lieu d'avancer ce genre de propos. »

Holmes posa son journal sur ses genoux et ses yeux d'un gris habituellement calme lorsque la journée prenaient fin était animé de quelque chose de sombre.

« M'insultez-vous de menteur Watson ? »

Je soupirai et m'assis sur une des choses proches de la grande table. Je sentis les nerfs en moi épuisés par cette fin d'après-midi mais surtout par la journée que je venais de passer, toutes les heures avaient été remplis d'anticipation sur l'entretien entre ces deux hommes. Et je n'avais pas eu tords au vu de la situation actuelle.

« Bien sûr que non, je ne me le permettrais pas. Pourtant vous vous l'êtes permis avec James »

Holmes observa ma personne comme si il souhaitait y déceler un élément important. J'avais pris l'habitude de ce regard qu'il posait face à une expérience de chimie particulièrement complexe ou devant un cas compliqué ou encore lorsqu'il cherchait à comprendre les pensée des personnes qu'il avait en face de lui. Il referma son journal et le posa calmement sur la table basse, sa voix avait retrouvé sa maitrise claire.

« Venez-vous assoir en face de moi, la chaleur de la cheminée ne pourra que vous redonner des couleurs. Vous avez la même pâleur que vous arboriez lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

Je lui jetai un regard perplexe mais j'obéis en m'asseyant face à lui. En effet la chaleur de la cheminée me fit le plus grand bien.

« Est-ce une diversion Holmes pour échapper à mes reproches ? »

Holmes souris à ma question et continua son observation de ma personne, ses yeux tombèrent sur mes mains, il reprit sans répondre à ma question.

« Je savais que quelque chose d'inhabituel émergerait de ce cas. Et quand je dis inhabituel, je parle de chose troublante. Vous sembliez ailleurs depuis que vous avez revu ce Mcavoy, y'aurait-il une réaction particulière au-delà de son homosexualité ? »

A ces mots je relevai les yeux vers lui :

«Vous parlez crument Holmes »

Holmes garda sous sourire mais celui-ci pris une tournure plus froid

« Vous ai-je choqué ? Auriez-vous préféré que je le formule d'une autre manière peut être ? Je peux si vous y tenez »

« Cela suffit, je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à le savoir mais arrêtez d'agir ainsi. »

Je baissai les yeux vers mes mains et je continuai d'une voix mal assuré

« Est-ce pour cela que vous l'avez traité de la sorte ? »

Holmes pris une lente bouffée de cigarette et répondit lentement comme pour imprimer les mots en mon esprit, sa voix ferme me fis relever à nouveaux les yeux vers sa personne

« Non. Ce n'est pas la raison Watson. Je n'aime pas qu'un homme me prend pour ce que je ne suis pas »

« Donc vous êtes convaincu qu'il ment ? Holmes, je l'ai vu dans ces yeux, je le connais bien, ce qu'il disait n'était que la vérité »

« Vous connaissez l'homme qu'il était, il y'a huit ans, Watson. Vous mélangez le James de vos souvenirs, il est aisé de voir combien vous l'appréciez, et celui que vous avez eu en face de vous aujourd'hui. Huit ans se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois que vous avez croisé son regard, je peux vous assurer qu'il faut beaucoup moins d'année pour qu'un homme change entièrement. »

« Cela s'applique-t-il à vous Holmes ? Lorsque vous êtes revenu après trois ans de disparition »

Holmes ne détacha pas ses yeux des miens, il hocha simplement la tête. Je fus surpris du silence comme réponse, ses yeux gardaient leur gris ferme presque arrogant, toute sa personne semblait maitrisée mais pourtant quelque chose dans son visage me donna l'impression de l'avoir profondément blessé.

Je m'en voulu à l'instant même.

Je tentai de changer de sujet pour faire cesser les pensées qui embrouillaient mon esprit

« Et s'il ne revient pas ? Il a mis sa vie entre mes mains et je ne veux pas le laisser tomber. Je ne peux pas Holmes »

« Il reviendra si il n'est pas un fou sinon il sera seul responsable de sa déchéance. Il n'y' a pas pire défaut que l'imprudence. Il faut être insolent et sûr de sa personne avec une arrogance toute particulière pour écrire ce genre de lettres à notre époque sans craindre qu'un jour le couperet tombe »

« Holmes, lorsque nous éprouvons de tel sentiments aussi puissant nous nous occupons pas en général de penser à ce genre de côté pratique. Enfin c'est ce que je pense. »

On frappa à la porte, Madame Hudson apporta notre diner sur un plateau. Alors que je me levai pour aller rejoindre la table, Holmes se mis face à moi m'empêchant d'avancer.

« Pas moi, Si j'étais dans ce genre de situation, je penserais à cela, pas pour assurer ma sécurité personnel mais assurer celle de l'autre. J'en ferai un devoir comprenez-vous ? »

La voix avait prononcé ces mots avec un tel sérieux que j'en eu le souffle coupé, les bruits de vaisselle de Madame Hudson qui installait notre table m'arrivaient en bruit du fond et la chaleur du salon me parut d'un coup étouffante et intenable. Les yeux de Holmes étaient rivés aux miens et quelque chose d'intime remplissait l'espace entre nous, j'aurais voulu faire un pas en arrière mais mon genou cogné contre mon fauteuil. Holmes sembla attendre une réponse de ma part pour me libérer, je balbutiai quelque chose qui me semblait incompréhensible même à moi puis alors que mes pensées reprenaient leur logique, je répétais :

« Je comprends Holmes. »

Holmes me jeta un dernier regard lourd puis s'écarta pour me laisser passer.

« Merci Madame Hudson pour ce repas » dis-je avec la voix plus naturel possible mais mon cœur cogné littéralement dans ma poitrine. Je regardai du coin de l'œil Holmes s'installait à sa chaise, il me regardait franchement.

J'entendis la voix de notre logeuse mais je ne saisis pas le sens de ses mots. En m'asseyant, je lui demandai de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire

« Je disais Docteur que j'ai préparé votre repas favoris, du stew. »

Je regardai l'assiette délicieuse d'où émanait une odeur appétissante mais étrangement, je n'avais pas particulièrement faim. Toutefois je le dissimulai en lui souriant :

« Merci Madame Hudson, votre cuisine est un cadeaux »

Elle sourit et une légère lueur de plaisir non dissimulée animait ses yeux. Elle posa le vin et la carafe d'eau sur la table en répondant

« C'est mon plaisir mais il est bon de voir que vous prenez la peine de toujours me complimenter sur ma cuisine. »

Elle jeta un regard à Holmes et j'eu du mal à cacher mon sourire. Celui-ci ne lui rendit que son regard. Elle haussa les épaules et reprit :

« L'homme qui est sortie il y'a une demi-heure du salon, semblait en colère. »

Madame Hudson avait la qualité d'être la femme, la plus discrète qu'il soit. Elle ne posait jamais de questions directement sur l'activité de Holmes même si bien sûr elle en connaissait la teneur. Je fus un peu surpris donc qu'elle tienne ces propos face à Holmes. Celui-ci répondit en versant de l'eau dans mon verre puis dans le sien :

« Il ne sera pas le dernier homme à sortir d'ici en colère. Je pense que pendant toute ces années auprès de nous Mme Hudson vous avez connu des colère d'homme plus violentes que celle d'aujourd'hui »

Elle hocha la tête et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle nous souhaita un bon appétit et nous laissa seul. Le repas se déroulant dans le silence. Madame Hudson, une demi-heure après revint tout débarrasser et nous laissa à nouveau seul. Je pris donc le livre que je lisais en ce moment et en repris la lecture, Holmes sortie une partition de violon qu'il annoté au crayon à papier. Il m'avait dit, il y'a quelques années, que toute bomme improvisation de violon se faisait après avoir étudié la partition jusqu'à la faire sienne.

Lorsque onze heure sonna, je soupirai et me leva. Holmes releva lui aussi les yeux de sa partition et me regarda silencieusement.

« Holmes, il ne viendra pas n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez, je pensais ce que je disais tout à l'heure, il ne méritait pas la manière dont vous avez agis envers lui. Pourquoi accabler un homme déjà accablé ? »

Holmes se leva aussi et fis un pas vers moi, son ton était posé comme lorsqu'il relatait des faits :

« Watson, je conçois que lors de mes cas, on me ment mais quand le mensonge vient de celui qui me confie l'affaire et qu'en plus, j'accepte de le rencontrer parce qu'il est un de vos amis cela est un peu trop, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Sans doute. Mais donc, vous dîtes que si il n'était pas un de mes amis vous ne lui aurais pas accordé un entretien avec vous ? »

Holmes passa à côté de moi pour entrer dans sa chambre, il alluma la lampe à huile posé sur la table de chevet et commença à se laver les mains

« J'ai plusieurs cas en ce moment Watson. Il y'a l'affaire des documents de Brocken Wood, mauvaise affaire soit dit en passant, le cas de Miss Kinsley, elle m'a envoyé une lettre que j'ai reçu ce matin »

Il termina de s'essuyer les mains à l'aide d'une serviette blanche et sortie la lettre de la poche intérieur de son gilet et me la tendit.

« Un homme lui tournerait autour, il la suit mais le plus étrange et que cet homme change de physionomie tous les jours »

Je parcourus la lettre des yeux rapidement et la lui rendit.

« Et comment peut-elle savoir que c'est le même homme qui la suit alors ? »

Il me sourit et retira son gilet qu'il posa sur le dos de sa chaise.

« La bicyclette Watson, il la suit toujours à vélo et le vélo est un modèle particulier, un vieux modèle qui ne se fait plus à notre époque »

Il se retourna entièrement vers ma personne et reprit.

« Et le cas de Lestrade est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais donc vous voyez le travail ne manque pas. Vous pouvez comprendre que je n'ai pas le temps de traiter avec un menteur »

Je sursautai à ces mots.

« Ne parlez pas ainsi de lui Holmes, vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous dîtes. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Quoi qu'il en soit, si il revenait et je n'en doute pas que demain après-midi, il sera dans notre salon, j'accepterais tout de même de prendre son cas »

Je fus surpris et Holmes dut s'en apercevoir car ses traits se détendirent et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Vous le feriez Holmes ? »

« Mais bien sûr, mais mes motivations ne seront pas les même que les vôtres »

Je lui jetai un regard curieux et son sourire s'accentua. Il posa une main sur mon épaule

« Il se fait tard, ne pensez plus à cela et allez-vous couchez. Toutefois, je vous demanderez d'être demain à notre appartement à dix-huit heure précise.»

Je hochai simplement la tête, il m'accompagna jusqu'au haut des escaliers qui mena à ma chambre. Avant de monter la première marche, je lui dis en me retournant vers lui

« L'affaire de cette pauvre Miss Kinsley, requiert vos services de toute urgence, cet homme pourrait être animé de mauvaise attention. Il faudrait que demain, vous allez lui rendre visite, on ne peut laissez cette pauvre jeune fille dans cette situation inquiétante »

Holmes me sourit mais ses yeux reflétaient la gravité de mes paroles

« Je n'allais pas faire autrement Watson, j'éclaircirais cette affaire dès demain »

« D'accord alors bonne nuit Holmes »

Il hocha la tête et retourna au salon, je montai donc les escaliers.

La nuit ne fut pas la meilleure de ma vie. Dans mon sommeil, des images de souvenirs m'apparurent et me laissèrent du répit que quand l'aube apparut.

…

Stew : c'est le pot-au-feu à l'anglaise, à base de boeuf ou d'agneau, agrémenté de carottes, de panais et assaisonné.

Musique du moment : tennis court – Lorde (un petit bijou)

Mais attendez, cela ne fais pas deux mise à jours en une semaine ? Incroyable. Le prochain chapitre sortira sans doute entre mercredi et dimanche prochain. Je suis pressée que cette fic avance.

Toujours pas beta. Donc le prochain chapitre sera plus court.

Je viens de penser à quelque chose, je trouve dommage que Fanficion ne fais pas le même système que AO3, mettre des Kudos ou « j'aime » pour une fic parce que lorsque j'aime une fic sur fanfic, parfois je ne prends pas le temps de dire mes impressions et je ne dois pas être la seule. Donc si il y'avais un bouton « J'aime », j'aurais juste à cliquer et ma conscience se sentirais mieux.

_**Pour ceux que cela intéresse**_ : Grenoble est une ville géniale, je m'y sens comme chez moi. Le studio est géniale, le campus est juste parfais. L'énergie de cette ville est vivifiante comparé à celle de Paris qui me pesait. Le gans sont accueillants et plus poli qu'à Paris ( mais bon ça c'est facile) Tout le monde est à vélo des enfants aux plus âgé. J'aime me balader dans le café et je commence à prendre mes habitudes. Je suis du genre à me poser dans un café pendant des heures et lire en commandant café sur café puis à rêvasser en observant la rue en face de moi.

Livre du moment : 1Q84- Haruki Murakami, Vol 2. (Ce livre et cet auteur me coupe le souffle, son univers est juste magique)

Comme d'habitude, si vous voyez une faute, merci de me la dire et je corrigerais aussitôt.


End file.
